King Noctis and the Three Clones
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Cross-Posted on AO3. Clone Verse 4. Noctis has returned from his ten year crystal sleep to a darkened world, ready to face his destiny. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis are prepared to stand with him to the end. Meanwhile, Sidus and Diana have their own problems as Ardyn has his own plans for the clones of the Chosen King and Oracle.
1. Chapter 1

Noctis didn't know what to expect of the future Hammerhead after seeing the destroyed Gauldin Quay. Talcott had filed him in on what the guys and the others had been doing during his **ten year** absence.

"They're going to be so excited to see you!" Talcott said. Noctis nodded. Looking at the virtually identical cactuar statuettes reminded him of another part of the group.

"What about the….others?" Noctis asked.

"Oh, the clones? They'll be pretty stoked to see you too!" Talcott said.

"How are they doing?"

"Well, Diana trained with Aranea and people call her the Golden Dragoon now, that or the White Mage because of her powers. Mercury is just like Prompto. They like to prank people now that Mercury is virtually identical to him. Sidus's powers definitely come in handy. People call him the Black Mage. If he hadn't grown his hair out, he'd look just like you did ten years ago, Your Majesty. I mean he still does, but people notice the hair first," Talcott said. Noctis tried to picture himself with longer hair. It didn't look bad.

"Where do they usually stay?" Noctis asked.

"Sidus mostly goes wherever, but Diana lived out in the new Ravatogh settlement while Mercury usually stuck with Prompto up until a couple years ago. Now they hang out near Hammerhead because they're the most successful raid team into Insomnia," Talcott said.

"Raid team?"

"The Crown City's crawling with daemons, so, to get supplies for the settlements, teams of Hunters often sneak in and grab things while avoiding them," Talcott said, "They even found a surviving Glaive the one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's up at Meldacio most days," Talcott said.

* * *

Noctis was surprised by the state of Hammerhead. It looked so militaristic.

"The guys will be here tomorrow, but the others went on a raid and should be back soon," Talcott said. The gate opened.

"We have a problem!" The voice was Prompto's, and so were the inflections for the most part, but Noctis knew he had to be looking at Mercury. It was eeriehow much he looked like Prompto.

"Mercury, where are Sidus and Diana?" Talcott asked.

"Ardyn," Mercury said.

"Ardyn?" Noctis asked.

"S— **Noctis**?" Mercury's jaw dropped.

"Already called the others. What happened?" Talcott asked.

"So, we were getting some hospital things, but we had to go even closer to the Citadel because over the course of years of doing this sort of thing, the safer areas were raided dry."

* * *

Sidus and Diana were on look out as Mercury stole what bits and bobs he could get his hands on as far as medical supplies and instruments went. He had a list he was following.

"You know what I miss? Oranges. They don't grow in green houses like other fruits do, they do but they just don't taste right," Mercury said.

"I miss dawn," Diana said, "The colors were so rich and vibrant."

"What about you, Sidus?" Mercury asked.

"Warmth," Sidus said. Diana pulled her lance up.

"What is it?" Sidus asked.

"Something's coming," Diana said. Sidus summoned a weapon while Mercury finished up grabbing the items on the list and had his guns out.

"Oh, surely you three could be a little nicer to me? After all, if I hadn't insisted we needed a clone of Lady Lunafreya or of King Noctis, two of you wouldn't exist right now."

" **Ardyn** ," Sidus hissed. The daemon-man walked into their flashlight beams as if he were casually strolling around a park. His smile was malicious.

"I had worried I might have to make a trip into town to fetch you, but here you are of your own volition," Ardyn said.

"Cut the crap," Diana said.

"Oh, such harsh words in that voice? However shall I recover?" Ardyn took a step forward only for Diana to fire a burst of golden light at him.

"Temper, temper, Diana," Ardyn chided waggling a finger. Mercury nodded to them and they bolted. What they didn't expect was having to duck a glowing red sword with Ardyn **warping** ahead of them.

"Oh, now children. It's bad manners to run away from someone while they're speaking to you." Sidus glared and warp struck Ardyn. Tried to, anyway. Ardyn used a sword of his own to block Sidus.

"Go!" he yelled.

"Oh, you think you're strong enough to buy them time. How…. **adorable** ," Ardyn said. He let out a pulse of electricity stunning Sidus; he warped over to where Diana and Mercury had fled.

"A choice. Resist me and I kill your little pet failed MT, or come with me willingly and he gets to live," Ardyn said.

"Diana, no," Mercury said.

"Get back to Hammerhead," Diana said shoving him away.

* * *

"So, like a coward, I ran back," Mercury said.

"You were outmatched," Noctis said. What did Ardyn want with Diana and Sidus?

"What's he want with them?" Talcott asked, as if he'd read Noctis's mind. The answer was suddenly very clear.

"Probably nothing good," Noctis said.

* * *

The guys arrived, and plans were made. They were headed for Insomnia as soon as possible. Mercury stormed after them,

"I'm going with you." Noctis and the guys looked back at Mercury.

"No. You need to stay here," Prompto said.

"He has my **friends**. He has them for some twisted reason. I'm not going to standby like a coward again," Mercury said.

"There's a chance none of us are going to make it back alive," Ignis said.

"I don't care," Mercury said.

" **But I do**!" Prompto yelled. Prompto raising his voice like that took everyone by surprise, "It's already shitty enough that Noctis has to…I don't want my baby bro dying too. Not when there's a chance for you to live! We'll get Diana and Sidus free, but we can only do it if you stay here."

Mercury grabbed Prompto into a very teary hug.

"You'd better come back," Mercury said.

"If I don't you have permission to kick my ass," Prompto said.

"But it's my ass too," Mercury said. Prompto laughed while messing up Mercury's hair.

"Ah, man, my 'doo!" Noctis looked at the scene with a bittersweet smile on his face. Clones.

* * *

Going through the daemon infested streets of their home was more painful than Noctis had expected. The destruction made his heart clench.

"I know, it was just as terrible the first time I saw it too," Prompto said.

"Most of the worst nasties hang around near the Citadel," Gladio said.

"Though, they have been known to congregate wherever too many humans are as well," Ignis said.

"How many people died that day because of one man's sick plan?" Noctis asked.

"I know," Prompto placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder.

"Look alive!" Gladio yelled. A Psychomancer had noticed them. Show time.

* * *

The Underground felt more like a tomb, but with all the rubble and nasties between them and a direct path to the Citadel, they had little choice. Noctis glanced at the cracked tiles momentarily as they faced down Eternal Troopers. Prompto seemed to hesitate slightly at times when firing at them.

"You alright?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, I just….I know it's kinder for them like this but…." Prompto trailed off.

"You see Mercury, don't you?" Noctis said.

"Yeah, some times," Prompto said, "Haven't had to deal with many MT's since I…." Noctis nodded. He understood.

"We should keep moving," Ignis said, "There will be time to mourn the dead later."

"Just up the stairs and we'll be home free to the Citadel," Gladio said.

"And Ardyn," Noctis said.

"Wonder what he's got cooked up?" Prompto said.

"Whatever it is, it will likely prove unpalatable," Ignis said.

* * *

Ardyn's smug face made Noctis's blood want to boil.

"Ifrit the Infernian. He's not as fond of humans as the Glacian, but he will be sure to give you a warm welcome. I will await above. Though, you might want to hurry." A coil of something black was thrown at them by Ardyn. Noctis barely caught it. It was a long braid of blue-black hair. Hair just like his.

"The daemons are multiplying fast and your little copy just doesn't quite have the same spark as you do," Ardyn said.

* * *

"What did she say?" Prompto asked after Shiva showed up to freeze Ifrit into an Astral-cicle, stopping the Astral of Fire where the Astral of Light had failed.

"Restore the light," Noctis said.

"I hear—." Ignis took off running down below them to where a parking garage had once been. The closer they got, the louder the sounds of fighting grew. Gladio slammed his sword against the bars smashing them a way in.

"I smell blood. Noct, we're going to need an elixir on hand," Ignis said. Noctis nodded as they walked through the dark. The grunts and growls grew louder the lower they got until they found a small poorly illuminated room where someone in a badly tattered shirt was fighting off three iron giants with a spear. The unevenly cut hair and the general size let Noctis know this had to be Sidus, all grown up.

"Sidus!"

"Ignis? Thank the Six!" Hearing his own voice coming from another was just…creepy. Sidus's jaw dropped whenever he saw Noctis but he snapped out of it while the others finished off the daemons. They waited for more to show, but when they didn't Sidus nearly collapsed where he stood.

"How long has he been making you fight?" Noctis asked after he handed Sidus an elixir.

"I don't know. Diana's…..somewhere," Sidus said.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Prompto asked. Sidus looked down at his ruined clothes, which were a duplicate of Noctis's Prince Fatigues.

"I don't know. He put Diana in some white dress and then locked her somewhere in the Citadel. Told me if I wanted to see her again, I'd better fight my way out," Sidus said.

"If I were an evil spite-filled man, I'd have my hostage right where I knew everyone would be headed," Ignis said.

"Throne room," Noctis said.

"Then that's where I'm headed," Sidus said.

"Don't be too hasty," Gladio held him back.

"Why? You're headed there," Sidus said.

"Because it's our mission," Ignis said.

"Saving Diana is mine!" Sidus shoved past them.

"Ever think this is what he wants?" Noctis asked.

"I know it's a trap. Why else would you guys even know to look for me if he didn't clue you in some how?" Sidus said gesturing to his choppily sliced hair.

"Get her and get out. This…will be a fight between Ardyn and me," Noctis said. Sidus stared at him for a while before he nodded.

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet. Sidus kept stealing glances at Noctis.

"Wondering if you'll look like this in eight years?" Noctis said.

"Sort of," Sidus said.

"You won't. I had to absorb the Crystal's power…it's not gentle on you at all," Noctis said.

"Oh," Sidus said. There was some more silence.

"You….look like him."

"Hmmm?" Noctis looked up at Sidus.

"King Regis. I….saw a mural of him a few years ago," Sidus said.

"You do too," Noctis said. Sidus looked down.

"We're at the top. Think he'll be waiting for us?" Gladio said.

"Undoubtedly in the throne room," Ignis said. Sidus followed them out. He felt shabby in this hall. It was almost intact. There were murals and paintings of what looked like a mythic battle.

"It's the Prophecy of the Stone," Ignis said.

"It foretold the world being covered in darkness. A king Chosen by the Stone would appear and destroy the darkness using the Crystal's light," Noctis said.

"But how can anyone fight literal darkness?" Sidus asked.

"By taking out the source. You saw Ardyn? According to Noctis, he's something called the "Immortal Accursed." He's the cause of all of this. He and the starscourge he spread," Prompto said.

"Immortal. Is that why you and Gladio weren't able to kill him that day?"

"Correct."

"Then how are you going to kill him now!" Sidus asked.

"I'm the Chosen. That's why I had to be in that Crystal for ten years," Noctis said.

"And absorb its power," Sidus said, "Then what does Ardyn want with me or Diana?"

"It's just part of sick game he's playing with our heads," Gladio said.

* * *

"I need a pic to…take with me," Noctis said before he paused. Prompto nodded and handed over his hard copies. Noctis grabbed one with a smile.

"That's the one, no backsies?"

"Yeah." Sidus caught a glimpse. It was of Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis around a black shiny car. They looked so….young and carefree.

"Remember. You're to get Diana and get out of here," Noctis said. Sidus nodded.

Whatever they were expecting when they forced the doors open was not what they saw.

"What's that?" Prompto asked. Hanging from chains was the Crystal of Lucis, as expected. In front of it, however, were four grisly decayed forms shining on chains, with a fifth non-decayed form swinging off to the side.

"Diana!" Sidus attempted to warp to her side only to be knocked back by a barrier, sending him flying onto the ground, where he lay motionless.

"He's still alive," Ignis said after he bent down to check on Sidus, removing his fingers from the younger man's neck. Ardyn had barely moved from his seat on the throne until Noctis angrily strode forwards.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck. The throne brings you here? It seats only one."

"Off my chair, Jester. The King sits there," Noctis said. Ardyn stood casually and stomped on the throne leaning over it.

"Oh, Noct….How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight the dreams of the blood royal…come to an end."

"Spite's all that's kept him going," Gladio remarked.

"Talk about a grudge," Prompto said.

"Ardyn sits the throne?" Ignis asked.

"Not for long. This is my ascension," Noctis said. Ardyn smirked and flung his hand forwards with purple energy knocking Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto unconscious.

"What did you do!"

"They have no part in this, the battle of kings. Neither does that pathetic copy. I'll deal with him later. Come, Noctis," Ardyn strolled away. Noctis checked the others and they were still alive, but out cold. He took a few steps up the stairs to the throne, and the illusionary corpses faded.

"It ends now."

* * *

Sidus stirred and sat up rubbing his head. The guys were unconscious and the corpses were gone leaving just Diana in chains. He warped up to her and this time, there was no barrier. Sidus began untangling the chains but it was hard to do one handed and trying to figure out how to catch her.

"I got her." Sidus saw Gladio had awakened. Sidus nodded and continued to undo the chains allowing Diana to slip free right into Gladio's arms.

"She's dressed like Lady Lunafreya had been for the Rite," Prompto said.

"Don't tell her that. She'll be pissed," Sidus said before he warped down.

"Let us get out of here. I have a feeling Ardyn took matters outside. If we want a chance of helping Noctis, we'll need to exit the Citadel," Ignis said. The others silently nodded.

"Hey! Diana's lance!" Sidus ran over and found it had been altered into a trident, "Man, is she going to be pissed."

"I suppose you're just going to have to get her a new one, lover boy," Gladio said.

"Sh-shut up!" Sidus just walked ahead of the others carrying the weapon to the elevator.

* * *

It was raining whenever they exited the Citadel. The water revived Diana.

"Gladio? What the hell am I wearing?"

"Easy there, and it's a dress," Gladio said.

"He messed with your lance, too," Sidus said holding up the trident.

"I'm gonna kill him," Diana snarled.

"That's Noct's job," Prompto said.

"Noctis is back?" Diana stopped wiggling. Gladio set her on her feet.

"Yeah," Sidus said. Diana took her altered weapon and just sighed.

"I'll get you a new one," Sidus said.

"I know; you got me this last one after I snapped my first one," Diana said.

"Dude, you court girls with pointy things?" Prompto asked.

"Says the man who uses auto parts to try to win over Cindy," Sidus said. Diana giggled at the exchange. Wet footsteps had her and Sidus on edge, but it was Noctis. He stopped and stared at them for a moment.

"Is Ardyn gone?" Ignis asked.

"Mostly," Noctis said, "It's time." The mood immediately went somber.

Noctis climbed past them on the Citadel steps. He looked back at them and it could have been the rain, or it could have also been tears.

"Walk Tall," he said to them. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto bowed at the waists. Sidus a few seconds later. Diana just watched confused. Noctis entered the doors.

"We have company," Gladio said. They turned to see it was a whole bunch of Iron Giants. Every weapon they could carry was summoned out of the armiger and set around them, much to Diana's bewilderment, but there were daemons to focus on. Sidus warped forwards with his silvery blades flashing, while the others fought like business as usual, but these daemons were stronger than ever. Prompto's guns ran out of ammo? But they were enchanted to never run out!Diana charged with the trident like she would her lance and was just as effective as ever but there were simply too many. They just kept spawning. She couldn't keep up her attacks indefinitely. Sidus and Diana ran out of magic; the guys ran out of steam and weapons. They backed away just as a bright light burst forth from the top of the Citadel. The daemons were vaporized and the ripple spread out over the city and beyond.

"He did it," Sidus said. The guys broke down a little, tears very evident. It was then that it finally clicked into place for Diana.

"He sacrificed himself, just like she did," she said.

"Yeah, but he'd want us to keep going. To Walk Tall," Prompto said. The others nodded. They squared their shoulders and they strode away into the early dawn sunlight: the first sunlight in **ten years**.

Sidus looked back, he could have sworn he heard someone say,

"Thank you."

* * *

 **MP** :

Before anyone gets too sad: I have a happy ending version of this written.

Mysterious_Prophetess Obvious Reactionary

Post Work 


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I to be condemned to the dark again?" Ardyn asked with his last breath.

"No. This time you will rest in peace," Noctis said.

"I will await you in the Beyond," Ardyn said. His body turned to black mist and the rain fell freely.

"Noct!" He turned to see Sidus had caught up to him alone.

"Is Diana alright?" Noctis asked.

"She'll be fine. The guys are tending to her. You…don't have to do this alone," Sidus said, "I….Let them take me instead."

"What? No!" Noctis said.

"It only calls for a life to be freely given. Let the Lucii take me. Lucis needs you. The real you not some… **cheap copy** ," Sidus said.

"You're not a copy!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Not in the ways that count!" Noctis placed a hand on Sidus's shoulder, "You're your own person. You have always been your own person."

"I don't want you to die, not when we just found you again," Sidus said. Noctis pulled Sidus into an embrace.

"I will always be with you no matter what," Noctis said, "You'll never really lose me."

"That's the sort of things people say when they don't want people upset that they're going to die," Sidus said letting go.

"If I don't, everyone else will die," Noctis said.

"I know," Sidus said, "I just….was feeling selfish."

"You're not wrong for wanting me to stay, it's just not in the cards," Noctis said.

* * *

Noctis was only half surprised Sidus had followed him.

"You don't want to watch this," Noctis said, "It's…not going to be pretty."

"You….shouldn't be alone in the end," Sidus said. Noctis shook his head before he quickly jabbed Sidus in the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you watch me die," Noctis said. He dragged Sidus down the hallway locking him in the elevator.

* * *

Sidus opened his eyes as white light impacted against the doors.

"No!" Time seemed to freeze. He pried the doors **had** frozen. Weird.

"Walk with me." The voice was kind and mellifluous. The speaker was a woman in golden robes with a strange spiny-nearly skeletal head-dress. Sidus scrambled to follow her. He could **feel** that she wasn't human.

"The Prophecy of the Six is done, and in their wake, chaos is rampant. What price would you pay to fix that and save your world?" she asked.

"Anything."

"You would too," she said, "I've been rude. My name is Etro. I was once known as the Goddess of Death. In time, my existence was forgotten. Mankind simply doesn't like acknowledging my domain."

"Should I bow or pray?" Sidus asked. Etro laughed a little.

"It's alright, child," Etro said, "The dawn will return with the detonation of that crystal, erasing Ifrit's ill advised scourge off the face of Eos, but Ifrit was merely humbled. He shall return, for as long as the others persist, Ifrit shall not truly perish. It is a system of balance."

"So, it means nothing? Noct will die for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. Ifrit's scourge as it currently is can never be used again. Eos need never fear daemons, but Ifrit will figure out something new to unleash upon this world," Etro said, "Would you vow to fight him for the new Dawn?"

"Of course," Sidus said.

"Even if it meant that someday a descent of yours would pay for it like Noctis has?"

"Never! My service is **mine**. I cannot promise it for anyone else!" Sidus looked down. He'd just yelled at the Goddess of Death.

"I like your passion. It's honest in ways most mortals aren't whenever they bargain with me," Etro said.

"I have nothing to offer you," Sidus said.

"But you do. Your pledge to fight the chaos in this life and the next," Etro said, "To be reincarnated constantly, to never know the rest of the afterlife. In exchange, I can right some of the wrongs of the world. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I can't enslave my next lives to a promise I made in this one," Sidus said. Etro studied him; a smile played on the edge of her mouth.

"I like you. Eos was right in creating your kind," Etro said.

"Perhaps you should stop toying with him, Eldest Sister." Sidus looked up. It was Bahamut, but as he'd appeared on the Cosmogony. Sidus bowed at the waist to Bahamut. Shiva, a human sized Titan (well closer to human size), a human sized Ramuh, and a half sea-serpent/half woman Leviathan also appeared before him with man sized Ifrit sulking in next to Shiva.

"Who woke **her** up?" Ifrit snarked.

"His earnest desire for saving Noctis, whose life had to be sacrificed to clean up **your** mess," Etro said.

"You should be mad at these five too, you know," Ifrit grumbled. Etro shot him a look and he stood up and acted more like an Astral and less like a sulky child whose favorite toy had been taken away.

"You all owed me a favor for denying the Immortal Accursed Death's Embrace. You all swore it before my twin sister, Eos. You swore it before our mother, Nox. I am calling in those favors from each of you. Except you, Ifrit. Instead, you owe me compensation for the excess chaos energy your little stunt caused," Etro said.

"Why is the little mortal here?" Leviathan asked.

"His heart called out and enabled me to breach the mortal plane; he is my anchor," Etro said, "Did you think I would cross over into this realm and cause even more chaos without one?" The Six exchanged a few looks that seemed to say that they **did**.

"You have always been the one who loved mankind the most, regardless of the cost. Name your favors, sister," Shiva said.

* * *

Sidus blinked. He was still in the elevator. What a crazy dream. Death goddesses? You've finally lost it, Sidus. The light cleared. He forced the doors open preparing for a horrible scene. There were door fragments in the wall opposite the throne room doors. Suddenly, he understood why Noctis had shoved him in that elevator. Noctis….He peered into the throne room and his jaw dropped. Noctis, though slumped forwards unconscious looked very much still alive.

"Noct!" He rushed through the even more rubble filled room to where Noctis was slumped over. There was some evidence of blood but no corresponding wound. His breathing was even and steady. **He lived**. The Ring and the stone were gone, but Noctis still lived. Sidus hugged him close as tears ran down his cheeks. Noctis lived! A groan had Sidus jump and turn before his jaw dropped.

"L-Lady Lunafreya?" Sidus asked. She was dressed in a slightly tattered gown, but she looked radiant still.

"You must be Sidus. Please, call me Luna," she said.

"How?"

"By the grace of the Astrals," Luna explained.

* * *

When the others who'd flopped down on the steps of the Citadel finally decided to go inside to see what had become of Sidus and Noctis, they didn't expect to see three forms exiting the Elevator. Make that two forms supporting a third. Diana dropped her mutilated lance and had her hands over her mouth. Gladio and Prompto rushed the trio and had Noctis in their arms in no time flat. He had roused a little and dragged them into a group hug, before dragging Sidus into the pile too.

"What is happening?" Ignis asked.

"Noctis is alive!" Diana yelled. Ignis needed no more than that to join the other men in their embrace. She awkwardly looked up at the woman she had nearly come to despise.

"I don't blame you for your efforts, I never did," Luna said.

"You knew?"

"Of course. It's hard to be in someone else's shadow," Luna said, "You've become a fine young warrior, and a fine little sister."

"People think I'm your niece," Diana said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Let's let people keep thinking so. It'll drive Ravus nuts," Luna said. Diana let out a giggle before she lost it laughing. Luna joined her and the men broke apart and had no idea what either was laughing at. It proved to be contagious. Laughter echoed in the courtyard rapidly filling with weak dawn light. The first light of a decade. For a moment, all seemed...calm.

* * *

 **MP** : I promised you all a happier ending. Here it is :D

Keep in mind, this now splits this AU into two branching paths.  
So, when I post another fic in this sequence I'll now have to refer to it as Ending 1 continuation and Ending 2.

 **About Luna being alive and me pulling a Deus Ex Machina with Etro:** Well...truth is it was the only way I could think to give Noctis and Luna a happy ending. I mean death is a pretty final thing; who better to circumnavigate that fate than the former Patron Goddess of Lucis herself, Etro.  
I mean, yeah she was dropped after this stopped being Versus XIII but there is still a painting of her in Kingsglaive so she's still in this universe for me.


End file.
